


An Unexpected Deal

by Copperlicious



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: A gentler Cell, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Masochism, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperlicious/pseuds/Copperlicious
Summary: You find yourself stranded in Hell when a stranger offers his help to get you back home.In exchange for a favor, of course.Dub-Con.
Relationships: Cell (Dragon Ball)/Reader, Cell (Dragon Ball)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	An Unexpected Deal

**Author's Note:**

> I dare you to find a better way of starting the year than writing poorly paced self-indulgent filth about this handsome devil.

You took off your cap and wiped sweat off your forehead. Taking a deep breath, you filled your lungs with fresh mountain air. You marveled at the horizon.

You finally reached the end of your hike, and man, were you proud of yourself.

This trail had been on your list for a while now. Ending mid-way of a more challenging trail up to the top of the mountain, this point was a popular camping spot for many hikers. And now that you were here, it was obvious why.

The grass covered area was spacious and inviting. A beautiful waterfall cascaded down the rocky side of the mountain, ending in a pool of crystal clear water. Trees and greenery framed the spot perfectly and you could smell the refreshing scent of fresh grass and wildflowers. The opposite side opened up to an incredible view down the mountain, showcasing the lush forest below. And the only thing that could be heard was the steady hum of the waterfall.

You sighed in bliss. You had this place all to yourself.

You flung your backpack from your back and into your arms, and made your way to the pool of water. The cool air felt heavenly on your back, drying your dampened shirt. Kneeling down, you set your bag on the grass next to you. Dipping your fingers in the water, you smiled to yourself. The cold soothed your senses.

You leaned closer, cupped the water in your hands and splashed your face. You were about to take your hat off and wash the sweat off your forehead, but after you rubbed the water out of your eyes, your vision focused on something curious.

There was a dark shadow behind the waterfall. You stood up and walked behind the fall, amazed to find an entrance to a cave. You quickly fetched your backpack and fished out a flashlight, shining it down the pitch black cavern. It seemed to continue further into the mountain. Why haven’t you heard of it before? Excited to see how far it would go, you carefully made your way forward.

You couldn’t see much despite the light, the dark and damp stone around you creating shadows everywhere. You walked slowly, examining the ground before every step. The stuffy smell of humidity and dirt became stronger with every step. When you were a good distance in and the light from the entrance was threatening to disappear completely, you nervously thought about turning back. This proved to be longer than you expected.

To your horror, your next step didn't meet the ground.

Your horrified scream bounced off the stony walls as you fell in the darkness. With a sickening thud, your body slammed on the hard stone floor. You laid there, groaning and catching your breath. You slowly lifted your head, but couldn’t see anything. It was pitch black. As you attempted to get on your knees, your body shook, but to your relief, nothing seemed to be broken. The fall must've been shorter than it felt.

You crawled in the darkness, feeling out the ground for your light. Your fingers met a pile of plastic pieces, with what felt like batteries close by. To your dismay, it hadn't survived the fall. You stood up and felt along the wall behind you. You searched for any kind of foothold to hoist yourself back up. You jumped to see if you could catch the edge, but it was no use.

You were trapped.

Anxiety crept up your spine, bringing the heavy weight of dread to press on your chest. You tried to keep your fear at bay and slowly made your way forward, keeping your hands on the cavern wall, feeling the ground with your feet before stepping, hoping there was another end to the tunnel. To your immense relief, it didn't take long to see light glimmering in the distance.

Maybe you could survive this with just a scare.

When you neared the opening, a suffocating heat suddenly engulfed you. You gasped for breath, gripping your chest in panic. You quickly rummaged through your backpack for your water bottle, and gulped down most of what was left. It slightly eased the pressure on your lungs, but not entirely.

You sat down and leaned against the stone of the entrance, heaving. You gave yourself time to adjust to the strange heat and inspected your surroundings.

Everything in the vicinity looked dead, with bare trees and rocks being the only things in view. The ground was made up of what looked like sandstone. The sky was a bizarre mix of orange and yellow, with no clouds or birds, empty of life. How did you end up in a desert climate?

You stood up shakily. Walking away from the cave, you expected to see the mountain looming over you, but in its place was a large boulder, barely fitting the entrance inside it.

You stared at it in shock.

Where was the mountain…?

* * *

You had walked around for a while now. The idea of going back into the cave alone didn't sound exactly tempting, so you decided to take your chances in the barren wasteland. The heat had become more bearable, but it still made you feel weak.

Maybe you should take a break and eat something.

Scouting the area you chose a rock to sit against. As you sat down, you cursed the lack of shade anywhere. Even the ground felt uncomfortably hot. You moved your backpack next to you and rummaged through your stuff, feeling out for a protein bar. When your fingers met the familiar plastic covering, you cringed when they dug into it. You pulled the melted bar out and eyed it in disgust. Unwrapping it revealed a pile of soft mush, with bits sticking to the inner lining of the plastic. You took a slow bite, trying not to concentrate on the warm and gooey texture.

Sighing, you looked into the distance. You didn't want to panic again, but you were almost out of water and there didn't seem to be anything or anyone around.

You took another bite before your eyes were drawn to the sky. You saw two dots, flying in the distance.

Birds?

Suddenly, the dots changed direction your way. They were approaching _fast_. Your eyes widened when you realized that they were in fact flying _people_.

“There it is!” one of them shouted.

You quickly got to your feet, your grip on the mushy bar gone as it fell to the ground. You grabbed your bag and flung it on your back.

Two men landed in front of you.

Fuck, why did it have ta’ be us."

Neither of them looked very happy. The one closer to you was frowning, a deadly serious look on his face, his eyes fixed on you like a hawk. The other looked around, as if looking for other people.

They looked like ordinary guys… save for the incredibly life-like glowing rings above their heads. Those were definitely a strange accessory.

You followed their actions carefully, not liking the way the other one was looking at you.

“Stop whining, we have to get this to the boss and fast.”

“I dunno’. Those insanely powerful types have a weird sense for these kinda' things, y'know? If one of 'em decides to target it, we’re toast.”

“That’s a chance we’ll have to take. We can’t pass this opportunity.”

The other one turned to also face you. The air was heavy with tension as you stared at each other in silence. Adrenaline spurred you to spring into action before they would. So you did.

You bolted to your left with all you had, heading towards the vast, open desert. But after only five lousy seconds, somebody took a hold of your arm. You screamed as you tried to get out of your assaulter's grip, but you were forcefully tugged back.

You were ready to clobber whichever of the two had gotten you, but you were left to stare in shock when you didn't recognize the man who had you. He smirked at you before lifting his gaze to the two thugs, stopping them in their tracks.

“No need to worry, gentlemen. I can take it from here.” The man’s tone was calm and confident as he smiled at them. The first man gritted his teeth as he eyed the two of you.

The other one was rolling his eyes.

“Told ya’," he said, holding his arms up in surrender, taking steps back. "I’m outta here. I'm gladly takin' my chances with boss instead of waitin' until more of these freaks show up.” He took off into the sky.

With a frustrated scoff, the other gave you one last glare before reluctantly turning around to follow.

You gawked at their retreating forms.

When they were gone, you nervously glanced at the palm still secured around your forearm. The hold was firm, but not painful. Was this guy here to get you too, or did he save you?

“What a surprising day this turned out to be, ” the man said as he moved you to face him and let go of you. You took a step back.

Now that you could see him better, you weren’t sure what to think. He looked intimidating, with green armor covering his muscular, towering build. He had strange insect-like features. Was he human, or an animal hybrid?

He, too, was wearing that same ridiculous ring above his head.

“There really is a mortal running around, and all on their own no less. Never thought I’d see the day. Although...“ He inspected you for a while before leaning slightly closer, invading your personal space. You flinched away from him.

“I did expect someone a little less…skittish,” he chuckled.

You looked at him in incredulity before giving a venomous glare.

“Excuse me, but what the _fuck_ is going on here? Why am I being attacked?”

There was a hint of surprise on his face from your outburst. He raised a brow.

“You mean… you don’t know?” When you just kept staring at him angrily, his eyes lit up as his lip curled even more. “Now _this_ is an unexpected revelation.”

“Just answer the damn question.” You crossed your arms. He kept smiling, but didn’t seem to appreciate your tone.

“Isn’t it obvious? You, a mortal, wandering around in Hell? Surely you realize that you’ve made yourself a target?”

You scowled and lowered your lids in disapproval.

“A mortal? In Hell? …right. Good one." You brought your fingers to the bridge of your nose.

“I'm honestly not in the mood for jokes right now, so I'd appreciate it if you'd cut the loony crap.”

He just smirked at you, folding his own arms. A moment of silence passed before you realized he was being serious. You glanced around the desolate area and eyed the bizarre orange sky without a sun. Your eyes settled on the glowing halo above the man’s head.

The heat suddenly felt more vivid around you.

“Ok, so… If I were to even consider believing that… am I also a t-target for y-you then?”

“Naturally,” he stated simply, giving you a start. “But not for the reason you might think.”

Before you had barely registered his words, he slipped an arm behind your back and the world around you disappeared. Your stomach lurched.

Then colors popped back into place. You frantically looked around in panic. It was darker, colder and the sky was now a chilling shade of purple.

You backtracked until your bag hit a stone wall.

"What the hell did you do!? Where are we!?"

The man looked around, appraising your surroundings. He inspected the large rock behind your back.

"Do calm down, my dear. I merely transmissioned us to a more favorable location." He looked back at you.

"Don't worry, we're still very much in Hell."

You stared at him with wide eyes.

"Calm down? _Calm down!?_ ” You took half a step forward and pointed a finger at him.

"Look buddy, you told me I'm in _Hell_ , being hunted down for god-knows what reason and then you pull some voodoo magic shit on me and expect me to _calm_ _down!?_ "

He narrowed his eyes, either from annoyance or amusement, you couldn't tell. You were too steamed to care. You gave him a glare back.

"I'm really getting to my limits here, so you better tell me, _right fucking now_ , what is it that you want from me?"

You waited for him to respond, but he just stood there, looking at you. Your rage was building up, the stress of the day ready to explode. But what he said next completely swiped the wind from your sails.

"Or what?"

His tone was mocking, trying to challenge you to act on your implied threat. Except you didn't actually have one, only your momentary bravado. You glanced at his strong build. You tried not to let your uncertainty show, but based on his growing smirk, it was obvious you had no clue how to answer him.

"My dear, as much as I would like to hear you yell more empty threats at me, I'd rather discuss what I've planned for you. You see, I had no intention of hiding it from you to begin with."

You glowered at him, crossing your arms.

"Well, spit it out then," you muttered.

"I have a proposal, which I think would be beneficial for us both.”

He suddenly raised his hand and flicked his wrist. You followed the out-of-place movement in confusion, before a gigantic rock _levitated_ into view from your right. You stared in awe as he continued, now with both hands, casually motioning in the air with his fingers. Pieces of the rock were sliced and chipped away, letting it take form.

The form of a damn _couch_.

The stony seat landed in front of you. The man hummed in satisfaction before sitting down, flexing his wings over the backrest, spreading his arms and then crossing his legs.

"Yes, this is much better."

You were frozen still from the ridiculous sight. He motioned to the seat next to him.

"Have a seat."

You eyed the free space, your eyes trailing to the edge of his thigh and then to his arm, imagining yourself trapped between him and the armrest.

"Yeah… I'm good, thanks."

He had clearly expected that answer as he smiled at you knowingly.

"As you wish."

You wondered how someone could look even more intimidating while sitting down.

"So… you had a suggestion?"

"I do. Have I assumed correctly that your aim is to get back to the land of the living?"

"As soon as possible."

"Then I suggest we make a deal. I can guarantee you your safe return in exchange for a… small service."

"Don't tell me, you want my soul?" you quipped sarcastically. He chuckled.

"How nice of you to offer. But a soul is not what I need at the moment, as delightful as that sounds. Although, I guess you could say I do want to borrow it briefly."

Well that sounded ominous.

"Meaning?"

"Sex."

The word hit you like a bucket of ice water. Your heartbeat skyrocketed, amping up to one-fifty.

" _What._ "

"I must admit, it wasn't what I originally planned when I first realized there's a mortal here. But I also didn't plan for said mortal being quite as striking as you."

He gave you a heated look that sent a shock through you as your mouth dropped open.

"As you might imagine, there's only so much enjoyment one can get from a denizen of Hell. Excluding myself, of course." He smiled smugly. "It truly pales in comparison to seeing that delicious spark of raw life and emotion in another's eyes. You reminded me just how much I crave to experience that again."

You were having a hard time processing his words.

"Wait, wait, wait." You paused.

 _"You_. Want to have _sex_. With _me_?"

His lids lowered as his tone turned sultry.

" _Desperately_."

You shivered. This was ridiculous. You met him like, what, ten minutes ago? And you definitely hadn’t been charming for even a second. But...

Once again, you regarded his physique. Sure, he wasn't that bad to look at, and this wouldn't be your first time considering spending some one-on-one time with a hybrid person, but the fact that you knew nothing about him made you nervous. This whole thing definitely screamed ‘shady' and 'bad idea'.

You swallowed.

"Ooo-k then, w-what if I refuse?"

He frowned a bit at that and turned to lean on his elbow on the armrest.

"Then I would wish you good luck on your journey back. Even if it is more than likely that it will be cut short."

"W-why do you say that?" You were starting to fidget.

"Let's just say there's a variety of beliefs here in Hell in which a mortal can provide a way back to life. And most of them don't include a happy ending. Well, for the mortal anyway. I would surmise you'd be captured the moment you leave my presence."

You had to admit, based on how you were chased earlier, he was making sense to a degree. But there was no way you could prove him right or wrong.

"Then why aren't you trying to do that? To use my life to get back yours?"

He scoffed.

"Oh please, the ones who actually believe that are idiots. When you've been here as long as I have, it's painfully clear that here is where you'll stay."

His lip curled.

"And I would much rather spend my time with you in more... enjoyable ways."

You felt yourself flush a bit.

"Uhh, so what _did_ you do to end up here?"

He looked at you before his entire demeanor changed to almost forlorn. His eyes shifted to the ground, his gaze softening.

"Something I've regretted for a long time," he said quietly. "I'd rather not talk about it."

You were silent for a moment, wondering if you should press. Although you weren’t even sure if knowing would make you feel better or worse, you were curious. But it was more than likely he would lie anyway.

"I see…" you answered softly, almost feeling sorry for him.

Almost.

"Then tell me, how would I know you won't kill me or hurt me? You have to admit, being in Hell doesn't really make you the most trustworthy guy, especially after you kidnapped me."

He gave you an offended frown.

"Correction, I _saved_ you. But unfortunately, I can only give you my word. Though tell me," He leaned forward, "what exactly would I gain from killing you? If I'd want to kill and torture, there's plenty of opportunities here to do so to those who deserve it."

“How exactly would you kill people who are already dead?” you shot back.

He rolled his eyes.

“If you want to get technical, it’s not killing in the traditional sense as in losing a life. It’s more in the realm of torture, as the one killed will feel the pain of death as per usual, but they will regain consciousness sooner or later, healed and ready to experience it all over again.”

You shuddered.

“Ugh, I did not need to know that.”

He gave you a long, lingering look as he lowered his lids. You swallowed.

"And that is exactly why I find you so tantalizing. So inexperienced with the bad in this universe, untainted by constant death and suffering. Believe me, my dear, the only thing I want to do to you, is bring you immeasurable pleasure."

This time, his words sent heat straight to your abdomen, his deep, husky tone starting to get to you. Which was highly unsettling, especially after you just talked about death and torture.

You paused in thought for a moment.

"W-would I be able to stop… this _exchange_... at any time if I wanted to?"

He smiled.

"I doubt you would want that, but yes. That is, of course, an option."

“A-and you wouldn't be pulling any weird or kinky shit, would you?” You gave him a stern look.

He laughed.

"I'll do my best. Although, I would prefer if you’d tell me if something's not to your liking."

You studied him, not finding any signs of lying.

 _Fuck_. You might actually have to go through with this. Of course you would much rather go home without sleeping with men found in the depths of Hell, but you didn’t have many options. You could either dub him a liar and leave, risking your life, and end up better or worse off… or you could let this guy have his fun for a while and end this nightmare.

While potentially also risking your life, health _and_ sanity, with the equally as likely scenario of getting stranded here anyway.

“...If I actually agree to this, how will you get me back home?"

He looked at you with a glint in his eye.

"There wouldn't be much of a deal if I told you beforehand, now would there? I might not want any harm to come to you, but I'm also helping you solely for my own self-interest. But if it’s any consolation, I can promise it will be fast and painless."

His blatant show of selfishness raised some fear in you, your doubt increasing. Would he keep his word on any of the things he promised?

"So, do we have a deal?"

The silence that followed his weighted question rang in your ears. If you say no, there’s no telling what would happen. If you say yes, it’s basically the same thing. Either answer could be fatal.

You took a deep breath.

“F-fine,” you answered with a small voice, as you dropped your backpack on the ground along with your cap.

“L-let’s get this over with so I can go home.”

The look in his eyes darkened as he rose from his seat. He flicked his hand, the couch following the movement as it started to hover.

Your attention turned to him as he started walking towards you. You braced yourself, aware of the large boulder behind your back, effectively trapping you between him and it. But to your surprise, instead of crowding you, he was offering you his hand. You hesitantly placed your fingers on his open palm, your heart skipping a beat as he closed his hand around yours. He gently led you over to his work as it slowly landed on the ground.

The couch had transformed to a platform, vertically long and smoothed down to perfection.

“I do apologize for the lack of proper setting. I’m afraid my current residence isn’t designed for comfort.”

You squeaked as he twirled you around, gripped your waist and laid you down on your back on the rock. Its surface felt uncomfortable and cold while anxiety stirred in you at his sudden closeness.

His hands settled on your hips and slowly trailed upwards, hiking your shirt up and revealing your skin underneath. His warmth contrasted with the cool air, making you shiver.

As his thumbs caressed your sides he bowed down until his mouth brushed your ear. You slightly turned your head away and put your hands on his shoulders.

“But I promise to not let that get in the way of our enjoyment.” He kissed you behind the ear, his lips hot on your skin. You squeezed his hard shoulders, reflexively trying to pull yourself away from him. But he kept you in place, lips moving down to your neck, leaving a kiss there.

You took in a shaky breath.

As he kept kissing and nipping on your skin, his hands slowly trailed up, only stopping to trace the edge of your bra. One hand returned lower as it settled under you, on the curve of your back, and _lifted_. You gasped as your body curved against him, your bare stomach brushing his smooth, cold armor. His other hand snaked behind you, and soon your bra loosened.

He lowered you back down and pushed the cloth over your chest, exposing your breasts. His hand immediately cupped the other, his warm touch along with the cold air hardening both of your nipples. As his thumb brushed over one, you let out a choked noise.

You bit your tongue, cursing in your head. You could feel him smile against you. He did it again while gently squeezing your breast, shooting a spark right through you, a slight suck on the nape of your neck heightening the sensation.

The hand under your back moved to skim the hem of your shorts, his palm breaching the edge, dipping down and rubbing against your underwear. You yelped in surprise, once again pulling away, not fully ready for such intimate contact. But he continued on, pressing two fingers against you, dragging the cloth along your slit. Each stroke felt unfairly good, though your body still protested by tensing up against him. But then he brushed over your clit and nipped on a sensitive spot under your jaw, the unexpected pleasure overwhelming your desire to move. His fingers moved to focus on your clit, leisurely rubbing it up and down, as his other hand massaged your breast.

You found your breathing becoming heavier.

He withdrew his head to look down at you so you dropped your hands to your sides. You tried to look composed and unaffected, but you couldn’t stop your panting. He gave your breast a rougher squeeze, getting a small mewl out of you.

His eyes trailed over your form as he hummed in approval.

“What a lovely little thing you are.”

You blushed and glared at him. It was hard to keep your voice steady and stern as he still worked on your clit.

“Hey, I’m not little. Nor am I a _thing_.”

He seemed amused by your rebuttal.

“It’s you wh-” your rant was interrupted when his mouth was suddenly on yours.

Your hand shot up to press on his chest. You whined in protest against his lips as he moved them assertively against yours.

He stopped rubbing your clit for a second as the fingers dipped inside your panties. He continued against your bare center, making you cry out in alarm. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue past your lips, deepening the kiss, giving you a groan of approval. His hands began to work you with more intensity.

He started dragging his fingers over your slit on the way up, threatening to push into you, your wetness now obvious even to you. You were terrified to realize that’s almost what you wished he would do as your hips nearly started rocking against him.

When he pulled his hand out of your pants and stopped massaging your breast, you _almost_ let a whine of frustration slip. He broke off the kiss, looking into your eyes, the lust apparent in his hazy gaze. His hands came to caress your sides appreciatively, before he straightened himself and trailed them to your shorts.

You watched, out of breath, as your pants and underwear slowly slid down your legs, exposing you to him. Cold air hit your folds, making your slickness humiliatingly clear. As you lamented how mortifying this whole thing was, he removed your shoes and discarded your bottoms, letting them join your backpack on the ground.

You didn’t have much time to react before he straightened himself to full height and took a hold of your ankles. He lowered himself on his knees on the platform, gripped your hips, lifted your lower half and dragged you against him, your legs now over his shoulders. He wrapped an arm around your waist to support your weight. The hem of your shirt pooled on top of your bra, your breasts now on full display.

You looked at him between your legs with wide eyes for just a second before his tongue licked slowly along your slit, hitching your breath as you let out a high-pitched cry. He repeated the motion, now a bit faster, his tongue sliding over your clit. And then again, and again... You tried to keep quiet, not wanting to let him know how he affected you, but still small whimpers got past your lips. Soon those whimpers turned into frustrated moans as you clawed at the rock under you, your abdomen tightening with every move of his skilled tongue. You whined as your hips pressed against his mouth on instinct. He chuckled and tightened his hold on your waist, keeping you still.

And then he finally entered you, pushing his tongue deep inside, brushing against your walls. You gasped audibly, giving a sound of intense pleasure. Your breath hitched as he did it again, the slight stretch feeling incredible. Your whole body responded to him, the muscles in your legs and stomach tensing, your pulse quickening.

He slid his other hand along your leg and backside, feeling your curves, as his tongue moved even quicker. When his thumb pressed on your clit, rubbing it in circles, you keened. The familiar pleasurable tension built up in you as his tongue stretched your walls, your clit sent sparks to your core, bringing you closer and closer...

And he stopped.

You were left panting in frustration, staring at the purple sky in annoyance as he lowered your legs back down. You were about to ask him why he stopped, but the smug smile on his face was enough to shut you up. Like hell you would beg him for anything.

He left the platform, stood up and pulled you on the edge. He bent down over you, his forearms supporting his weight, bringing his face close to yours. You hurriedly put your legs together, trying to shield yourself on instinct, but instantly regretted it as his body pressed down on your shins and your ass awkwardly lifted up against his legs.

He raised an eyebrow.

“Having second thoughts?” he said, grinning, not believing for a second that you wouldn’t want to continue.

You were still out of breath, but you managed to be pissed off enough, although also a bit embarrassed.

“Well,” you took a breath, “with you taking your goddamn time,” and another, “I’m definitely considering it.”

He laughed.

“Too much foreplay then? Can’t say I’ve heard that before.”

He brought a hand to pet the side of your thigh, as if coaxing you to open your legs and eased off you a bit to give you more room. Hesitantly, you spread them, letting him settle in between.

He lowered his head back down, his breath hot on your ear as he spoke, "As much as hearing you beg for me tempts me to just take you,"

His finger pressed into you, making you whimper and curl your back. He pulled out and instantly added another. The stretch ignited the need in your core again.

His voice dropped low, "I think you'll appreciate my efforts soon enough."

As the digits repeatedly dragged your walls and curled against you, just barely brushing a delicious spot, a thought of needing more invaded your absent mind. Knowing he was preparing you for more had you resisting the urge to rub your clit as your legs spread even wider in a silent invitation.

When he withdrew, leaving you empty, your mind cleared a bit, giving you a moment to reflect on your lack of self-control. You've never needed nor wanted to resist like this before, so feeling how easily your body and mind was swept along was unnerving.

You absently glanced at him. His attention was drawn down between the two of you. You followed his gaze, finding that he was stroking himself. It was then that you silently did feel gratitude, realizing that he wasn't exaggerating with the need for thorough preparation.

Then you timidly prayed his patience so far would extend to his own pleasure as well.

He teased your entrance with the tip, making you close your eyes and your heart race in anticipation.

"Look at me, my dear."

His commanding tone caught you off guard, so you obeyed. You looked at him quizzically.

"I wish to see you as you take me." He nuzzled your neck, giving it a slight nip.

You barely registered his words before you felt yourself stretch. Your mouth dropped open as he brought his hands to yours, pinning them against the rock.

He pushed deeper, slowly withdrew and then pushed in again, your wetness steadily making it easier for him to move. The ache of the stretch drew small, nervous whimpers from you, your brows furrowing as he filled you, yet an underlying spark of pleasure was hidden beneath.

He groaned quietly as you took a bit more of him with every thrust. He seemed to like your pained reaction as his lip curled as he watched you.

When he hit your core, you hissed in pain. His hands roughly squeezed yours in reaction as he groaned in pleasure.

"P-please," you whispered.

He stilled, giving you a chance to take a breath.

"Y-your size is a bit much…" As he wasn't moving you could feel yourself pulse around him. "C-could you slow down?"

He stared at you blankly before moving his hips again, much slower, giving you time to adjust.

"Forgive me, I let myself get carried away."

He released one of your hands and dipped his between your bodies, pressing two fingers on your clit and rubbing in circles. You moaned, feeling it instantly ease the ache, intensifying the pleasure from before.

As his hips moved in a leisurely pace, his tip brushed against that spot deep in you, turning the remaining dull ache into intense sparks. Then he kissed you, this time with more fervor, his tongue moving almost if in sync with his thrusts.

As he experimentally picked up the pace again, you didn't stop him, the kiss clouding your mind. You could feel the coil inside you tightening, the feeling of him filling you deeper, the fingers on your clit sending heat to your core...

He was pounding into you now. You faintly heard the loud cries you made, muffled against his lips.

As he broke the kiss, you breathed raggedly between your whimpers.

He pulled back and straightened his arms, his palms now on either side of you. He enjoyed watching you before turning his head to the side. You mimicked him, turning to see what caught his attention.

Your heart stopped.

"Cell, have you heard that there's a mortal running arou-"

Another person had rounded the corner from behind the boulder, hovering in mid-air before pausing in shock. He stared at the two of you with wide eyes.

Your... _business partner_ didn't seem phased by the new company as he kept thrusting into you.

"Ah, Frieza. How nice of you to drop by."

You scrambled to sit up, trying to tug your shirt over yourself, but a forceful hand on your throat pushed you back down. In desperation you settled on covering your breasts with your hands, focusing hard on staying silent and ignoring what was happening between your legs.

"Yes, I am quite aware of our mortal visitor."

The new person's initial surprise wore off quickly as he sighed in frustration.

"Of course. I should have guessed." He brought a hand to his face, shaking his head.

"I swear, those vulgar monkey genes of yours are nothing but a nuisance." He scoffed and crossed his arms.

You couldn't help but squeak from a particularly hard thrust, earning a look of distaste from the stranger.

"Tch. I don't care what you do, just get rid of them.” He turned around, about to leave before giving one last look over his shoulders.

”These imbeciles actually think they can use that worm as a means to return to life and are ruining my day with their constant screeching and searching. So be quick about it."

With that, he flew away.

As quickly as he had come, he was gone. You stared after him, questioning if he was ever there to begin with. His bizarre, almost alien appearance was enough to make you second guess yourself.

“It looks like our time is running out.” The man turned to you, releasing your throat. “What a pity, I definitely could have had more fun with you.”

You ignored his innuendo.

“W-who and _what_ was he?” you asked, unnerved, pointing to the spot the stranger had been in.

He paused his thrusting as he stood back and brought his hands up and behind your thighs. He pressed your legs against you as an invisible force tugged your arms up, pinning your wrists together against the stone.

He roughly thrust into you, the new angle allowing him to get deeper. You cried out, your hands pulling at the invisible restraint.

“Now that’s not very nice, thinking about another man while I’m still inside you, “ he said in pretend hurt, pressing deeply into you.

You took a deep breath, his size being too much for you again. He pulled back and thrust back in, setting a pace that had you gasping for air.

He bent down to lean on one of his forearms and brought his face to your chest. He gave your perked nipple a tender lick before sucking on it. You could feel your walls briefly tightening around him as he groaned against you.

As his other hand once again slid down to your clit, you were getting frustrated. He had brought you close a couple of times, but not giving you relief. You expected him to start rubbing you again, but instead your whole body shook when an intense vibration tightly pressed on you.

You let out surprised, shaky and high-pitched cries, your stomach tightening, as your release was rapidly nearing again. His tongue swirled around your nipple, bringing you closer in delicious waves. Your walls were sensitive from his continuous pounding, letting you vividly feel him pushing against your core, the vibration on your clit turning the normally unpleasant pressure into intense pulses of heat. His thrusts were becoming more forceful as you clenched tightly around him, bringing you _so close_ , his tip hitting that _perfect_ spot inside you, over and over again, your desperate cries in the air, as a strong suck on your nipple sent that final spark down to your core, the tension bursting, waves of satisfaction washing over you as you shivered from pleasure. Your mind reeled.

The vibration on your clit ended as he gave your nipple one last suck before bringing his head back up. The invisible restraint disappeared, letting your arms rest, as he leaned closer to you and slid his arm around your back, pressing your body to his. His other hand leaned on the rock above you as he picked up the pace, groaning just above your ear as he thrust through your orgasm, chasing his own release. Your noises rose in volume as your walls became increasingly sensitive, but he kept going, ignoring your weakened attempts to move away.

His thrusts soon became rougher, slamming deep into you, bringing tears to your eyes from the overwhelming sensations. Then he let out a louder groan, the arm around you wounding tighter, your breasts pressing against his armor as his fingers dug into your back. He gave a few more forceful thrusts before slamming you roughly against the rock with his hips, making you cry out.

Your breath was laboured as you hang limply in his arms. He didn’t seem to be affected at all as he hummed in satisfaction before laying you down and taking a hold of your chin. He craned your head to look at him, giving you an arrogant smile, pressing his hips into you a few more times, getting you to whimper for him. He caressed your jaw with his thumb.

“Thank you for this delightful afternoon tryst, my dear. A shame we had to rush the ending, but it was very enjoyable nonetheless.”

He pulled out of you abruptly, making you wince, and stood up. Your legs straightened as you laid panting on the platform, his cum leaking out of you onto the rock. Your body was sore and covered in cold sweat, your hair a mess. You shivered from the cold.

“I would love to stay and cuddle, but unfortunately we're in a bit of a hurry. You're becoming quite the celebrity.”

He flicked a finger. Your clothes on the ground began to hover over to him. He grabbed your panties from the air, before attempting to dress you.

You sat up hastily.

“I can dress myself, thanks.”

He smirked as he held out your privates to you. You grabbed them from his hand and began to pull them on, your movements stiff. You gave your all to hide your grimace as he snickered.

Once you were fully dressed with your cap on your head and your bag on your back, you looked to him for guidance. You desperately tried not to think about your still dripping folds staining your underwear.

"So," you said, "it's your turn to hold your end of the bargain. What's this 'quick and painless' method of yours to get me back?"

He came to stand in front of you, looked into your eyes, took your hand in his and bowed to give it a soft kiss. You gave him an unimpressed look, but could feel yourself flush.

"Until we meet again, my dear."

You were about to ask what he meant by that before you felt a dip in your stomach and the world disappeared from around you.

You were somewhere different, somewhere warmer and brighter. You looked at his grinning face in confusion before he vanished. You stared vacantly at where he had been, before realizing someone was standing behind him.

A man with red skin, glasses and _horns_ sticking out of his head gawked at you. You barely had a chance to react before he was pushing you through a doorway.

"Oh dear, oh dear, we need to get to Lord Enma right away."

* * *

"So, Cell. What exactly are you planning?" Frieza came to stand next to the taller being, hands behind his back.

"Whatever do you mean?" Cell answered with an amused lilt to his voice.

"As I normally have to endure the annoyingly loud screams of your 'partners', you were awfully courteous with the mortal. I can only assume there was a reason for this sudden change of heart?"

Cell raised a brow, his lip curling.

"My, someone's been paying attention."

Frieza sighed, closing his eyes.

"Unfortunately." He glanced back to his companion. "What can I say, Hell has really earned its name after you came along."

Cell crossed his arms and gave him a genuine smile.

"You are too kind." He paused for a second before looking up at the dark, purple sky above them.

"It seems my boys are alive after all.”

That caught Frieza's attention. Cell looked back down with a glint in his eye.

“And since I've missed a few birthday celebrations, I thought I'd send them a present."

”Hmm..?” Frieza was starting to understand what he was insinuating. "A present, you say?"

"A new branch on the family tree."

Frieza hummed in understanding, the corner of his mouth lifting.

"Ah, of course. I take it you’re hoping for a heartfelt family reunion then?”

“Well, even if the boys are all grown up, I’m sure they miss their father very much.”

His tone turned dark.

“And with a certain wish-granting dragon on the guest list, this should be one hell of a party.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this as much I did writing it!
> 
> A shout out to all the lovelies who commented, bookmarked and kudoed my last fic, seeing so many of you share my love for Celly is hella rad. 
> 
> Happy new year, babes <3


End file.
